


You Know What I Like

by Im_The_Trash_Mann



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Consensual Non-Consent, Dirty Talk, F/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_The_Trash_Mann/pseuds/Im_The_Trash_Mann
Summary: Draco knows exactly how to drive her crazy. Complete filth fic. Don't read if you don't like graphic descriptions of rough sex and consensual non-consent isn't your thing, please use your discretion.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Other(s)
Kudos: 2





	You Know What I Like

She had been hoping to cool off in her tent when she felt his presence remain at her back, following her through the crowds of people. A part of her vibrated with excitement. Another dreaded the confrontation. She whipped the flap of the tent open with a flick of her wand, tying the ropes in a triple knot behind her. Moments later, they undid themselves with unseen magic. Sophie shuddered as she turned around to see the Malfoy boy closing the tent at his back.  
“I have a message from father and mother.” He said curtly.  
“Oh? What is it?”  
Draco strode towards a green armchair and sat before the fireplace. Sophie lit it with a charm under her breath. She briefly considered sitting in his lap before deciding to nonchalantly lean against the mantelpiece instead.  
“Are we alone?” He asked, glancing around.  
Sophie cupped a hand around her ear and shrugged. Draco sighed, muttered a silencing charm and leant forward on his knees.  
“Mother has it on good information what the first trial is.”  
“Tell me.”  
Draco raised an eyebrow. “No objections?”  
“Why would I?”  
“Adhering to the spirit of fairness?” Sophie scoffed and Draco smirked. “Of course not.”  
“Tell me.” She added a flavour of begging to her voice. “Please.”  
Draco swallowed but kept her gaze. “Dragons.”  
Sophie uncrossed her arms. Fear took hold of her. “Dragons? What kind.”  
“That, we don’t know. But just knowing the creature does a lot for us.”  
“Us? I’m the one who has to fight it!”  
“Who said anything about fighting? All we know is that the trial involves dragons.”  
“What, you think they’re going to want me to befriend it?”  
“Could be. They could ask you to do anything. Don’t narrow your expectations too much.”  
“I hope it’s just a straight fight. I don’t know a thing about dragons. Other than they breathe fire.”  
“Not all dragons breathe fire.”  
“You’re joking.”  
“I’m not.” He smiled cheekily. “Some are sarcastic and rude and can’t tell when someone is teasing them.”  
Sophie chuckled lightly. The desire to kiss him right then and there was hard to ignore. She must have been looking at his lips for too long because he narrowed his eyes and turned up one corner of his mouth. Sophie hoped the red of the fire disguised her cheeks.  
“Any other advice for me?” She sat on the carpet in front of the fire, just in front of Draco’s chair, and hugged her arms around her knees. Draco crossed one long leg over the other.  
“Don’t worry too much.”  
Sophie laughed,  
“Have you considered a priesthood? Because that is some sage advice, father.”  
Draco shifted his crossed legs slowly. Sophie watched his Adam’s apple bob deliciously.  
“Everything will be fine. I promise you.”  
“How will it be fine?” Sophie said quietly, shifting closer to him until she was almost between his legs.  
“You have people on your side. People who care about you.”  
“How am I supposed to know they care if they never show it?”  
Spurred on by the fear of the trial, Sophie slid her hand into Draco’s. His fingers stiffened but he didn’t pull away.  
“Don’t pretend you want emotion from me. I know exactly what you want, and so do you.”  
Sophie sat up on her knees, pushing Draco’s legs apart and letting go of his hand. She ran a hand up each of his thighs. Through his black slacks, she could see that he was hard already. She twitched at the thought.  
“What do I want?” she whispered, cocking her head to the side.  
“Come here.” Draco’s voice was a low rumble that vibrated through her body.  
He put his hands around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. Sophie breathed deeply as she felt how hard he was through his trousers. She rolled her hips a little, just to give him a taste. The muscles in Draco’s jaw tightened as he stifled a groan. He went to kiss her neck, but she stopped him by softly circling his throat with her fingers.  
“Not yet. We haven’t finished our conversation.” She rolled her hips again. “What do I want so badly?”  
Sophie was ready to burst from the tension, but she loved seeing Draco squirm and loved, even more, the things his words did to her. He ran his hands over her body, resting on her arse and squeezing. Sophie bit back a squeak.  
“You're a slut.” He punctuated the words by grazing his teeth over her throat. Sophie fizzed with pleasure.  
“Oh yeah? And what else?”  
“You want me to fuck you until you scream." Sophie rippled with pleasure. "You want me to choke you until you pass out. You want me to make you cum again and again with my cock. You want me to fuck you into the floor so hard you can’t walk the next day. You want me to tie you up and screw you while you beg me to stop.” He sucked a kiss onto her soft flesh. “Do I have that about right?”  
Sophie gasped as he slid his tongue over her collar bone. The heat in her core was unbearable. She clung to him, needing as much contact between them as was possible.  
“Please, Draco.” She begged. “Please. I want you so bad. I want you to use me. Do whatever the hell you want to me. I can take it.”  
Draco smiled the sweetest smile, but a dark lust in his eyes made it the most erotic thing Sophie had ever seen.  
“I know you can, baby. Leave everything to me. All you have to do now,” he whispered close to her ear, “is get on your knees.”  
Sophie did as she was told, quickly pushing herself off his lap. Draco grinned and bit his lip. He tapped the tip of his wand against his mouth.  
“I know what we’ll do with you.” He said happily and spoke a charm.  
Indicating with his wand, Sophie felt her robes slipping off. First went the material from her shoulders leaving her in her underwear and a pool of cloth. Draco flung it aside, leaving her semi-naked body exposed. Another few flicks of his wand and her bra was undone. As for her panties, he hooked one finger around the fabric at her hip and tore it apart. Sophie breathed in hitched gasps. Her skin prickled with the need for touch. She squirmed forward to be closer to him. Draco tutted.  
“You belong on your knees, darling. Let’s keep you there.”  
Another spell was cast. Sophie gasped as she felt smooth cords circle her body, framing her breasts, tugged her wrists behind her back. Another cord went around her throat while she quivered as another went between her legs, rubbing gently against her clit. She was panting by the time the snake-like restraints stopped moving. Draco just smirked,  
“That’s better.” He unbuckled his belt, the sound triggering a pavlovian-like response in the girl. Her mouth watered shamelessly. He inserted his thumb into her mouth, running it over her tongue before removing the wet digit and stroking her lips.  
“Good girl.” He said. “Open wide.”  
Sophie groaned around his cock. Draco released a deep sigh that made Sophie want to make him feel even better. She began to move her head gently, pairing the motion with swift movements of her tongue along his shaft. Draco pushed her head back violently. A string of saliva still connected them.  
“Not today, no.” He licked the saliva from the side of her mouth and placed a kiss against her lips. “Today, I’m going to use you- just like you wanted.”  
Sophie's heart was beating right out of her chest. Her clit throbbed with the need for release. Any touch of his felt explosive and life-changing. Every time his skin touched hers was the new happiest moment of her life. 

Draco took hold of a fistful of hair. Sophie’s instinct was to grab his hand, but the restraints kept her in place. The cord around her pelvis shifted at the violent movement and she moaned. Draco pumped himself a few times before shoving the length into her mouth and pressing her head into his body. Sophie groaned at the feeling of fullness, at the absence of control. She tried to breathe through her nose, but his cock was blocking her airway. She tried to struggle a little. The performance of it all was addictive. Draco held her there until Sophie began to feel the effects of the lack of oxygen. He released her once her chest began to heave. He let go of her hair and she fell back. Leaning forward, she sucked in air. Her nose and eyes were running. Drool covered her chin.  
“Get back here.” Draco growled and Sophie hurried to comply.  
He didn’t even let her take another full breath before forcing her mouth on his cock again. This time, he brought her head back and forth with a rough hand in her hair. Sophie made sure to keep her mouth wide open. If Draco felt teeth, it would mean even more torture for who knew how long. Though that wasn’t so bad, Sophie didn’t know how much longer she could take not feeling him inside her. 

She didn’t notice that he had kept hold of his wand the whole time, nor did she see him make the gesture that tightened her restraints. Her flesh bulged around the cords. She moaned against his cock, feeling Draco shudder from the vibration. The cord between her legs moved back and forth over her clit. She all but sobbed at the electric feeling.  
“Hey.” Draco said softly, “look at me while I cum inside you.”  
Sophie couldn’t imagine how she must look. Saliva running down her neck, skin flushed, eyes watering and desperate, hair sticking to her sweaty forehead. Nevertheless, Draco let out a groan that was half an incredulous laugh.  
“You look so fucking good like that. I’ve never met a girl so shameless as you.” He forced her head down once more, holding it there while he kept her gaze and shuddered through his orgasm. “God, you’re such a whore. I love it.”  
Sophie came herself then, the cords rubbing her with the rough desperation of Draco’s own hands. She was still riding the waves as he bid her to swallow all that he gave her. She didn’t hesitate, she’d never had any intention of spitting it out.  
Draco affectionately rubbed her cheek and filled her mouth with water. “Good girl. Do you think you deserve a reward?”  
“Only if you think I’ve been good enough,” Sophie said after she’d swallowed the water. Her voice was hoarse from the abuse.  
“Come here.”  
He gestured for her to sit on his lap. As Sophie tried to move, the restraints fell away save for the ones around her wrists and neck. Her legs shook as the blood came back to them and failed to take her weight. Draco caught her as she fell forward. Her head was against his shoulder where she could smell the intoxicating lavender from his cologne. He pulled her further onto his lap.  
“Your trousers,” she panted, “are going to get dirty.”  
She was so wet that no doubt she had already soiled them.  
“You think I care about that?” he laughed. “Convince me that you deserve to be fucked and maybe I’ll let you lick them clean later.”  
Sophie shuddered. Draco was rubbing his cold hands all over her body, making it hard to think.  
“I don’t,” she gasped as he took a nipple between his teeth, “I don’t deserve it.”  
“No?” he kissed his way to the other. “Why’s that?”  
“I’m a slut who’s not worth your attention. I should be so grateful for anything you give me. You shouldn’t degrade yourself by fucking me.”  
Draco’s eyes shone. This was Sophie’s favourite part of the performance. It was the moment when Draco decided that, against his better judgment, she was too irresistible to ignore. Sophie scrutinised his every twitch. When was the facade going to break? When was he going to lose control? The anticipation had been boiling over since they had begun.  
“Okay then.”  
“What?”  
“You’ve convinced me. It’s not worth it to fuck such a worthless slut. You can wait there for all I care.”  
Draco pushed her off his lap and stood. Sophie fell onto her back, but was up on her knees immediately, pressing her face into Draco cock, hard again so quickly.  
“No, please. Don’t go. I need you.”  
He shoved her aside with a look of disgust.  
“Draco!” she begged, but he was already leaving the tent, though not before replacing her restraints so that she was lying on her front, immobile.

Ten minutes passed like that. The carpet was wet with her tears, but her libido had not diminished in the slightest. She ground herself into the ground uselessly, the friction against her breasts making the torment bittersweet. Her wand was right there on the table. She could even use a wandless spell to free herself if she had to, but feared Draco’s wrath should he return. It was moments like these that she truly realised how perverted she was, how she would give anything to feel Draco inside her.

As she thought this, she heard something shift behind her. It sounded like a tent flap being opened.  
“Draco?” She asked, but there was no answer, “who is that?”  
She could turn around to see. Footsteps transferred from grass to carpet and she felt someone kneel behind her. Their soft breathing made her skin prickle and her heartbeat fast as a mouse. A pair of hands caressed her arse before pulling the cheeks apart.  
“Wait!” she begged, panic making her frantic. She squirmed to no avail, “stop! Who is that? Draco?”  
Someone straddled her legs. She let out a high pitched gasp as she felt the tip of something hot push against her core. The man rubbed himself against her clit and Sophie melted into the floor. She groaned long and shamelessly. The man carried on like that for a while, smacking her arse, rubbing against her, teasing the idea of pushing himself inside her before pulling back again. Sophie was an incoherent mess. The desire to be fucked was so strong it was all she could do to squirm on the carpet trying not to grind her arse against his every touch. 

“Please,” she whispered and grit her teeth at the humiliation.  
The man stopped everything he was doing, listening.  
“Please. I want... “ she choked on the words, “I need… please.”  
The man rubbed his cock lazily between her arse. He wasn’t going to give it to her that easy. Sophie swallowed and tried again.  
“Fuck me. Please.”  
The man’s hard length plunged inside her. Sophie let out an inhuman sound as her eyes rolled back in her head. She heard the man stifle a similar sound before pounding himself inside her with relentless aggression. Sophie’s eyes made fresh tears from the euphoric sensation.

The man sat back on his knees and pulled her back with him. She was now on her knees, her torso uncomfortably pressed into the floor without the support of her arms. But no sooner had she fell to the floor that the man grabbed both of her arms and pulled her against his body. She couldn’t turn her head back, but she could see silvery hairs at the corner of her vision and smiled as Draco fucked her.  
“I want to touch you,” was all she needed to say for him to release her restraints.  
He let her ungracefully fall back to the floor with a sigh. Sophie flipped herself on her back and looked up at the boy. Sweating and breathing heavily, the lithe muscle of his torso flexing with each intake of air, he had never looked so sexy. Sophie massaged her wrists. The skin was raw and stinging. Draco took them from her and kissed the marks, soon leaving them for the one around her neck.  
“You’re mine,” he whispered into her throat. His hot breath made her break out in goosebumps, “All mine.”  
“Yours,” she agreed.  
He pushed himself inside her again, this time slowly and with deliberate care. Sophie sucked air through her teeth and wrapped her legs around his waist. Before doing anything else, she pulled him by the back of his neck into a searing kiss. Draco moaned. 

His thrusts were slow and lazy but still managed to drive her wild. He bat her hand away and replaced it with his own fingers as she moved to touch herself. With anyone else, it would have pissed her off. But Draco’s skilled, calloused fingertips sent her over the edge every time. She only made that move in the first place so that he would touch her there without asking. Sophie arched her back as she came again. Draco circled her throat and squeezed just how she liked, making her eyes roll back in her head. She tightened around his cock, making the usually so composed boy hitch in his breathing and lose pace. A moment later and he had sunk to his elbows, breathing heavily into her ear as he came. They’d done this so many times, but having him so close and so intimately connected with her always made her blush. 

He collapsed on top of her, exhausted. He rolled off a moment later and hugged her to his chest.  
“You okay?” he asked, stroking her hair.  
She could feel his cum leaking out of her and onto her thighs. She hummed in agreement. “Again?”  
Draco laughed, “you really are relentless. If you can get me hard again I’m all yours. But you’re doing all the work.”  
“One day, I’m going to make you beg for it. Then you’ll understand why I like it so much.”  
“We’ll see.”


End file.
